Pokemon X 11 New beginnings in Masara Twon part 1
by bilal.asad.75
Summary: This is the story of Ketchum Satoshi, in English Ash Ketchum .He is now a Pokemon Master, but now think of what Satoshi and pikachu will do next. This is my suggestion, Trion. If you want to know, what Trion is? Find it out here, on the first season of Pokemon X that is Kanto Dragon Warriors.


**This is the story of Ketchum Satoshi, (in English Ash Ketchum).He is now a Pokemon Master, but now think of what Satoshi and pikachu will do next. This is my suggestion, Trion. If you want to know, what Trion is? Find it out here, on the first season of Pokemon X that is Kanto Dragon Warriors.**

**Note: I wrote episode 1 on another website, but I had ideas come up to make it better, so I decided to write it here now. Names of characters and pokemon will be in Japanese, please enjoy.**

* * *

_ 1.1 New beginnings in Masara Town part 1_

_Six years have passed since the day Satoshi had fulfill his destiny of becoming a Pokemon Master. He and his Pikachu both defeated the Evil Pokemon King Waruyama and then send him into the Shadow Dimension. The World of Pokemon was restore to full harmony, which was why, Aruseusu the creator of the Pokemon World, gives Satoshi his rightful position of, Pokemon Master. Now that he is a Master, many expected that he would travel all over the world and meet new Pokemon. Instead of that, he started studying and attended school. So is this the end of Satoshi's adventures or is this a new beginning?_

* * *

_Masara Town it is the home to the Pokemon Master Ketchum Satoshi. Who is now 16 years old, he and his Pikachu are watching a Pokemon battle on television between Aya and some other female trainer, pitting her Aabokku against his opponent's Ratta._

Satoshi Cheering for Aya "Alright go get'em, YEAH"! Pikachu is also cheering for her, "Pikachu".

_Aya commands Aabokku to use Fire Fangs on Ratta, but Ratta avoid it and use Certain-kill Fangs on the commands of its trainer and knocks out Aabokku. Now Aya has lost all six pokemon and ranks Top 8 in the Kanto Pokemon Pro League .Satoshi turns off the TV with the remote and lays back on the sofa, feeling bad for Aya losing_

Satoshi in depression," To bad Aya couldn't win". Pikachu upset,"Pi-pika-chu"! Satoshi seeing how upset pikachu is, decided to cheer him up," Don't worry, she can win it next year". Pikachu beams a smile at Satoshi and agrees,"Pikachu".

* * *

_Satoshi's mother Ketchum Hanako's voice came from the kitchen calling her son for dinner._

Hanako," Saotshi is time for dinner so, you and Pikacu wash your hands and eat up before 10 o' clock" .Satoshi gets a sweat (^) and tells Pikachu," I cannot believe mom still treats me like a like kid, (sighs)….Oh well lets just go wash our hands. Besides, tomorrow is graduation day".

_After their hands, Satoshi and pikachu enter the kitchen. Satoshi sits down at the table, looks at the delicious, and starts to drool. Pikachu drool over his electric type pokemon food. Hanako watches how Satoshi and pikachu look at their food and then giggles._

Hanako giggles a bit and tells her son," Satoshi you and your pikachu are so alike, that's what makes you two the perfect match".

Satoshi thanks his mother, "Thanks mom for the complement, the bound between me and Pikachu has became very strong", looks at Pikachu and smiles. Pikachu smiles back, "Pikachu pika-pi".

Hanako sits down and then claps her hands, "OK, time to eat, sleep and waking up early in the morning for graduation". Satoshi nods and then picks up his chop sticks, "Let's dig in".

_He says_ _this and eats a bow of rice in very fast and greedy way; Pikachu eats his food just like how Satoshi is. Hanako watches and smiles, Barri-chan was in the living room eating his dinner._Barri-chaneating, "Barri Barri", continues eating_._

* * *

_While the Ketchum family enjoy their dinner, somewhere in Japan lies a gigantic castle and in that castle a new evil is about to arise. In one room of the castle, two men are having a conversation. One of them is wearing a black cloak, bowing down like a knight to the man in shadows; sitting on a throne._

Man sitting asks the man wearing the cloak, "So now that the ancient ceremony is done, I just want to ask you this once I departure to do my top secret mission". The man wearing the cloak stands up and answers, "Yes master, I will carry on in your place".Man sitting makes a sly smile, "Then it is decided, you are the next Dragon Emperor, Shuichi Tatsuya".

_Then a women comes out of the shadows, it was none other than Sakaki's Secretary Matori._

Matori introduces herself to Tatsuya, "It's an honor to meet you, new master. I am Midori and I shall sever as your secretary and scout to find new recruits. The recruits will be trained by Sector Z's professional trainers". Shuichi becomes completely silent, just standing absolutely still, the man in shadows and Matori watches him; waiting for him to speak. Shuichi continues being silent, Matori is about to break the silence, but before she could Shuichi mummers something in a low voice, "I shall control". Both Matori and the mystery man look at him, "Huh". Shuichi lifts his head up and shouts, "I SHALL CONTROL TRION". Then everything went black.

* * *

**That was part 1,thanks for reading. Please review**


End file.
